Lost and Forgotten
by notnatural17
Summary: A job gone wrong leads to the meeting of Alec and Dean. Two smartasses, one world, and a bunch of headaches for all Winchesters involved. First story in the "Lost and Forgotten" 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello, guys. I know, this isn't the original story! I decided to change it. The plot is somewhat the same, but I felt that Alec would not really leave the Transgenics like he did originally. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **It is set before Freak Nation, but after Hello Goodbye. Again, very sorry about the inconveniences. I just wanted to tell you guys that I have been having a hard time juggling school and sports, so I hope you forgive me. Reviews will be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There may be some foul language.**

His still form suddenly darted up. Breathing heavy and sweat dripping down his face, the man scanned the room for what would have woken him. A sound brought his attention to the window.

Raindrops. Thunder. Lightning.

In his defence, he hadn't gotten very much sleep since his dad abandoned him. His safety net was his family.

His brother was a big part of that safety net, until he left for college. Then his dad replaced that aching hole in his heart.

Now he's gone too.

Dean sighed, swiping his face with the shirt lying on the duffel he had tossed on the floor the night before. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and calloused hands rubbing his gritty eyes.

Shaking the stiffness out of his shoulders, he stood up and grabbed the keys off of the end table by the bed and made his way to the car. It was pouring, the lights flashing in the sky almost like fireworks, a light show. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd say it was midnight.

It was quite literally pitch black. At 6 a.m.

Ridiculous.

But I guess he deserves that for settling in Renton. The rain wasn't quite what he was used to, even with all the moving around he did as a kid - hell, as an adult.

He checked his phone, not expecting anything. Not that he hasn't been expecting anything, he's hoped for months that his dad would contact him.

No dice.

Deciding that, maybe, just maybe, if he sounded desperate enough his dad would come for him. False hope, sure, but it was all he had.

Two rings.

Five rings.

Eight.

Voicemail.

"This is John Winches-"

 _God_ dam _nit Dad._

Sitting in the Impala, frustration and pent up anger sizzling throughout his body, he threw the phone, not that it went far. It hit the arm of the door and slid down between it and the seat.

He slammed his fist down onto the steering wheel and kicked _something_ he was sure wasn't supposed to be kicked. The newfound stinging behind his eyes were making his anger skyrocket, he hated being weak, even by himself.

Dean breathed in deeply, gaining his composure, eventually finding it.

The sheer vexation aimed towards his dad, the betrayal aimed towards his brother.

It was way too _damn_ much for him.

He had always been the anchor for his family. He was John's verbal punching bag, Sam's physical _and_ verbal punching bag, but he still stuck with them and supported them through every conflict and disagreement.

He stuck up for Sam when John refused to let him go to college. Hell, he gave the kid the bus ticket and money to do whatever he damn well pleased. He gladly took John's anger and punishment for it, for everything.

No.

He was done.

He was sick and _fucking_ tired of being treated like this. He didn't want to be abandoned again.

Not by his family.

xxxxx

Alec strolled out of JamPony, eyebrows furrowing at Max's harsh words.

 _Do you have to argue with every single thing I say? Get your head in the game, Alec, people are dying._

Yeah, he's heard worse, but this job wasn't cooperating with him. In Manticore, he's had no one else to trust but himself. He trusted his gut all his life, why should he stop now?

Oh, right. Because Max told him to.

Hell _no._

Whenever she mentioned the job - which didn't hold any significance over Transgenics, or Max's unit, which Logan has supposedly been looking for since before she was recaptured - his gut tightened up. He couldn't explain it, which definitely went over well with Max.

She didn't tell him much details, just said that before he made any decisions, which Alec didn't even think he had, to be debriefed at Logan's after work.

Well, five minutes later he's dismissed by Normal.

For looking pale.

He did _not_ look pale!

Huffing slightly, he made his way, on foot sadly thanks to _someone_ shooting his back motorcycle tire, to the computer geek's humble abode.

There he was, in all his handsome and glorious self, hands stuffed into pockets and looking at the not-so-beautiful streets of Seattle. Thinking. Planning.

All Max had told him was that there was a Transgenic in trouble. Not anyone she recognized, just one he vaguely remembered from the fun PsyOps treatments they regulated on him.

X5-482.

It wasn't someone who necessarily did anything to him, just watched.

When he was going through said treatments, a majority of the X5's that were residing in there were only there for training and 'watching and learning'. But that was way back when, when he was young and going through his 'rebellious soldier who didn't really know or care about the rules' phase.

Turns out, it wasn't a phase. Just his personality.

There were only a few people who managed to actually terrify him to the point of obeying. That would be Lydecker and the Heads of PsyOps.

Personally, Renfro never managed to put the fear of God into him. Sure, pain was imminent when you faced down with the head of Manticore, but he had never actually been _scared_ of her.

482 was one of the few PsyOps people seen that never actually hurt him. It's not like he had a grudge against the guy, quite the opposite. He felt as if it was a trap. It has happened before, actually quite frequently.

What, with White and the government looking for Transgenics, it was bound to happen.

Alec, personally, tried to ignore those feelings at first when those traps occured. He didn't know he was putting her in danger, it just happened to happen. That wasn't going to happen again. Max wouldn't get hurt because of his foolishness, not again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a door opened in front of him. Logan's.

Huh.

Said computer geek was standing in front of him with an impatient look, waving him inside.

Alec mentally shook his head, focusing. "Max told me to, and I quote, 'Get my ass over here so I can learn what the mission is about and not screw it up.' I got my ass over here, so it's up to you and how boring you make this to depend on if I screw it up or not."

Logan blinked at him, surprised, but not at the same time, at the younger man's bluntness. He drew in a breath, "I found some reports somewhere about 25-30 minutes southeast from here saying that there was chanting in the sewers. It wasn't any foreign language, though the witnesses thought about that primarily, but there was just numbers. A designation." He looked pointedly at Alec.

"Yeah, yeah." Alec rolled his eyes, "X5-482. Continue."

Nodding, he did as asked, "So, there was also the reports of whimpering or screaming also heard around that area. What Max and I were thinking was that he was being tortured."

The X5 squinted his eyes at the man, "And if he's the torturer?" At his startled gaze, Alec continued, "X5's aren't particularly known for their kindness and clemency. If something was threatening them, they would take 'em out or retreat. Not that I would have first-hand experience on these type of things." He quickly added, flashing a mischievous smile towards Logan.

Once again, he was baffled. "Do you just not want to go? Is there something I need to know so we can be prepared for any hesitance or resistance? I need to know these things, Alec."

Pacing, he needs to stop pacing. The transgenic sat himself down on an armchair, somewhat cautiously. "No. I don't want Max to go alone, obviously, but I.. I can't.."

Logan turned away from Alec, hiding his confusion. "What's this about Alec?" He positioned his fingers on the keyboard, ready for more researching.

The younger man looked up at him, pondering about what he should tell him. It's not that he didn't want to go, it was that he trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him something was wrong.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it once the door swung open. Max walked in with her self-assured gait and bitch face on.

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he changed his mind. He hadn't, but he knew he had to go for her.

He sighed, "Yeah, fine. I'll go."

Max smiled in victory, "Great! We leave in.." she checked her watch, "an hour and a half actually. OC said she'd cover for us. Normal thinks your sick anyways, and he won't fire me, or else he'd have done that ages ago."

Alec nodded, faking enthusiasm. Great.

xxxxx

Dean felt guilty about fifteen minutes later, after his morning coffee. He knew it wasn't his family's fault and they had their reasons, but it was just so easy to get mad at them.

Sam wanted normal, so he pursued that and is currently doing what he wanted all his life. John wanted to hunt down the thing that so viciously ruined their lives, the thing that killed their mother, so that's what he's doing.

Dean just wanted to be a family, so he'll just pretend. As long as they're happy, he's happy.

So here he was, sitting in an empty diner with two teenage girls at the cash register, giggling their heads off. He was in Renton for a case actually.

There were strings of murders happening in the town, similar to some that had happened about fifty or sixty years ago. The local station were mentioning copycat killers, but it just didn't add up. The murders were almost exactly what had been done way back when; he had thought it was a ghost at first, but that thought was quickly chased away by the demon that showed up at his motel door.

Dean managed to get away, but couldn't quite finish the exorcism in time to be done with the job, so he was either at the motel or at the murder site, waiting.

All of the murders were executed in a graveyard, next to their family's headstones or someone who was blood-related. It didn't target specific families, just anybody it thought was a threat. There were also reports of torture on the bodies, seeming as if the demon brought them somewhere, tortured them, and then lay their bodies to rest near their family. Touching, really.

He raised his hand to catch one of the girls' attention, rolling his eyes slightly as they giggle - because seriously, he wasn't going to 'have fun' with teenagers, that's sick - when a familiar woman walked in.

The demon.

And damn if he wasn't surprised that she walked straight towards him, glaring at the girls as if a jealous girlfriend, and sat down across from him.

Dean ground the heel of his hands into his eyes, really not in the mood to apprise two fifteen-year olds that demons were, in fact, real.

"Can't you just leave this damn town and call it a day? The murders are just for your entertainment, why not find another town?" He knew he should just perform the exorcism, but he really wanted to save the witnesses the nightmares.

"What, so you can chase me around some more? You know it'd be your fault if I did somehow, get loose?" She drawled, smiling a sultry smile at him, leaning forward.

"Hell, why don't you kill me now?" The demon continued, her face twisting into a smirk. "Ooh," she said before he could get a word in, "I know. It's because you're tired, isn't it. Not physically tired, emotionally. I know the feeling."

Dean scoffed, not really in the mood to be casually chatting with someone who - quite literally - murdered twelve people in less than a week. "Leave here with me and we'll have a great time." He leaned forwards, so they were almost nose to nose. "I have a few things to say to you. Say, why don't we just get the Bible out now and start preaching the gospel, what do you say?"

She raised her eyebrows, unamused. "Preaching," She repeated, "I'll have to pass. Not really the religious type, you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Right. So, what do they call you these days?"

"Hadley." She smirked, looking down at her profile. She had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, whiskey colored eyes, and a tall, skinny frame. Hadley leaned forwards even more, putting her lips next to his ear, "But you can call me Lamia, my real name."

She reached her hand out towards the glass of beer that was sitting next to his coffee, bringing it down on his head.

The two girls screamed and ran out of the store, one of them reaching for their phone. Dean didn't actually fall unconscious, just dazed.

Muttering curses under his breath, he abruptly stood up. He was hit with a wave of dizziness, and steadied himself with the booth.

The demon, using his distraction against him, kicked his knees out and slammed his head into the ground.

Lamia smirked, she found her next victim.

xxxxx

"You okay?" Max asked, shifting her hands on the wheel.

Alec looked up from his fiddling hands, confused. "Yeah," he muttered, "why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, you just seem distracted. This anything to do with why you didn't want to come?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking straight ahead at the road. "I guess."

Max paused, waiting to see if he'd answer on his own. Thankfully, he did.

"It's just a gut feeling. I don't know if we should be here."

Sighing, she pulled into the motel they were staying at. They had left about half an hour ago, surprisingly no traffic - most likely from the storm - and they finally made it. It wasn't a long drive, but she couldn't stand the awkward silence in the car. She had expected Alec to be chatty, not withdrawn.

They had checked into a motel for two reasons: to not attract attention by checking into a five star hotel, which Logan suggested, and because it was the closest they could get to the middle of everything.

Alec rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Let's just check in and go check out the town."

She went inside and talked to the man at the check-in, while Alec got all the bags. They just had three, clothes, weapons, etc.

Once they got their room, they dropped the bags on it and changed clothes. It was about nighttime and they needed to get a move on.

Wearing the fashionable all black, they headed out, not being seen by the ordinaries.

"So," Max started, "there were reports of screaming in the sewers by Howell Street. Thought we should check it out first."

Seeing Alec's nod of acceptance, she quickly started jogging. "It's only about two blocks from here, so we should be good on foot."

Another nod. He really wasn't talking much, today.

Blurring to the street only took about two minutes, not really surprising.

Alec squatted down and lifted the manhole quietly, not making a sound. He leaned his ear down into it and frowned. He motioned her down.

She bent her head down and heard what he did. There was faint chattering, along with small groaning noises that were painful to hear.

Thinking that a fellow transgenic was in trouble, she hopped down the hole and quickly made her way through the filth in the sewers. She heard Alec cursing as she did so, but still heard a small splash indicating that he followed her.

She, hell, they both knew that this wasn't exactly the best conditions. Although they still heard the noises over the rain and thunder, they were still soaking wet and exhausted. The day before they had drove two trips of nine hours to find another transgenic, but they were too late.

It turned out she had been dead for months, bad info on Logan's part, but he was just trying to help.

Alec was sick of it, though, and they both knew it. She was dragging him everywhere for her not-like-that boyfriend for Transgenics who were long past dead by the time they arrived.

They entered an open area in the sewers. Avoiding the areas of green mold on the walls, they leaned against it, trying to discern the good guys from the bad guys.

It seemed like there were two men and a woman in there. Not ideal, if they were Familiars, but not the worst situation they could've ended up in.

They were looking for an opening, one that was hard to find with all the monologuing happening in there.

' _On three._ ' Max signed. Alec nodded. Again.

She held up one finger.

"I don't know where you Winchesters get your stubbornness from, seeing as the three of you always get your asses kicked."

She held up a second finger.

"John had his wife killed, he's still fighting. Sam had his girlfriend killed, he's still fighting. And you?"

She held up a third finger, and they sprung.

"You just-" The woman was cut off as a lithe form shot out from the shadows and tackled her to the musty ground.

The man that was standing in the corner was ambushed by another form, but he had anticipated it from his bosses predicament not a second before.

He grabbed the shoulders of the young man before him, pushing the shock away from wondering how his prisoner got free when he was practically catatonic seconds before. A sharp glance to the side showed him that the prisoner did not escape.

He took a knee to the stomach, but quickly threw the man off - using the perks 'his' body gave him - and sent a fist into the man's cheekbone.

Alec rolled with the hit, just getting clipped. The bigger man sent another fist towards his face, but he blocked it, pushing his arm up and moving the other man's out of the way. That left the man's face open, and he took his shot.

Sending a left hook to the guys temple, Alec turned around, expecting the guy to have been knocked out. He was surprised when arms were wrapped around his neck in a chokehold from behind. He saw Max holding her own, not very well, but doing okay.

The man that was tied up, looked him in the eyes. His face was painfully familiar.

The gold-flecked green eyes. The sharp cheekbones. The sculpted and perfected mask on his face.

The man looked to be about four years older than him, somewhere around 26 or 27. It was disconcerting. It looked like him and Ben, but he couldn't have been an X series.

The guy behind him tightened his arms, nearly choking him out. Clenching his jaw, he gathered all his strength and sent an elbow into the guy's gut. The guy stumbled back a bit from the impact, so Alec grabbed his shoulders and sent a knee up to the man's groin.

Wincing when he struck gold, he watched his eyes widen in surprise. It would've been funny if it'd actually worked. Muttering came from behind him.

When he listened closely, it almost sounded like latin. The voice that belonged to his look-alike was definitely familiar, similar to his own tone, if not gruffer.

The man and woman froze, eyes turning black with rage. Alec blinked in shock when the guy's eyes looked straight at him, an almost liq uid black filling his eyes.

Max, sensing the danger, quickly ran behind a pole, as if the demon in front of her would explode.

Then the screams came.

Both the man and the woman opened their mouths. Their vocal cords sounded as if they were shredding themselves.

Alec clapped his hands over his ears and backed up a step. The black smoke that flooded out of them passed him, both substances seemed to be letting out multiple tortured screams as well.

He squeezed his eyes shut until it passed. When it did, it was almost dead silent.

"What the hell?" Max's voice could be heard in unison with the man's voice. The man seemed to be taking every detail of Alec's face, while Max was both flabbergasted by the scene she just witnessed, but she was also concerned with another fact.

This was not X5-482.

 **So this was what I wrote, I really hope you enjoy it. The end may get a little sloppy, I know and I'm sorry. Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Guys, I could seriously write a fifty page essay on how sorry I am for the wait. Well… no I can't, but I can pretend that I'm not that lazy and do it. Seriously though, summer finally started and school ended and all that fun stuff, but softball season just kicked up and I really need to stop making excuses. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Oh, and I made a mistake last chapter. I said something about Sam and his girlfriend dying, but I completely forgot that this is before season 1. So I kind of added to that statement this chapter, since the demons on the show seem to know what will happen later as well as the angels. My apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There will be language and may be some violence.**

Alec was even more silent on the way back to the motel than before. Max figured he knew something about the situation, but didn't know how to breach the subject.

It's not everyday that you see 'demons' and your clone exorcise them.

Max couldn't even be mad about Alec for this, there was no way to blame him for the screwed up mission. It was her fault, she doesn't even know why she forced Alec to come, or why she didn't just listen when he said they shouldn't be there.

Manticore had always taught them to trust their gut, and when Alec did, he always got contradicted, namely by Max.

Here they were, two quick and strong Transgenics, lugging around a big pile of muscle down two blocks which is taking _way_ too long for them to be actually going the right way, exhausted.

The walk was slow, to say the least. Even if they could carry four times their weight, it was hard not to jostle any of the older man's injuries while carrying him. And _wow_ , does he have injuries.

Although they decided to give him a full body examination and check over at the motel, they still did a cursory glance at the injuries just to see what they were dealing with. It seems like those people, cruel as ever, severely bruised his ribs, probably gave him a concussion, nearly ripped his rotator cuff right off, along with some purple and green bruises on his face and torso.

All in all, not the easiest way to find a position to hold him.

Alec was under his good shoulder, taking up most of the weight, while Max - having put his arm in a makeshift sling - assisted by wrapping her arm around his backside and lifting so he wasn't dragging his feet on the floor. There was probably an easier way to carry the guy, but this would have to do.

After about another twenty minutes of awkward silences, they finally made it back to the motel. It took another five to convince the person at the front desk that their friend was drunk and got into a bar fight, before taking another two minutes to unlock the door with their uncomfortable situation.

They eventually got the man settled on the bed - not letting him underneath the motel's covers, because that's disgusting under there - and put their jackets on top of his shivering form.

With a weary sigh, Alec sat back onto the office chair he found, while Max sat on the other bed.

"Well this didn't go quite as planned." Alec drawled, running his hand over his face tiredly.

Max glared at him, "Really, didn't notice."

Sarcasm was supposed to be _his_ defense.

"We didn't even find 482." She continued, frowning in thought.

Slumping even more in the chair, as if to not being noticed, Alec didn't say anything.

But she did notice. "What?"

He looked up at her and met her eyes, seeing the fear at his reaction. He sighed again, "Yeah we did." He muttered quietly.

Her frown deepened, and she slightly shook her head to point out her confusion. "The man. The one I was fighting?"

Max's face slackened, "That was…" she let out a breath, closing her eyes. "Oh my _God_ , we're so _stupid_!"

She just found a way to blame him. "Why didn't you say anything before? You could've given me a warning. Did you know that he was down there torturing people, especially people that looked like _you_? Is that why you didn't want us to come?"

He could barely keep up with her accusations. "What the hell do you mean? I couldn't have known that he was doing that, and I may have suggested that solution but only because I trusted my gut feeling." Alec wasn't shouting, just staying deathly calm.

Max took in a deep breath, about to start a rant, when she noticed his form and the pain he seemed to be in.

She scrutinized him: his arm was wrapped protectively around his ribs, he was slightly looking down as if to hide something, and his eyebrows were pinched. All signs of an 'in pain and trying to hide it but really can't', transgenic.

He looked up, noting her silence, not realizing he just gave her a full view of the bruises on his neck. Ones he got from the transgenic they were supposedly saving.

She stood up and walked towards him, crouching down so they were almost eye level. Max gripped his chin and moved his head up, looking at his neck. She gently pressed on what looked like the worst part of the bruise and muttered an apology at his brief wince. She also noticed a darkening bruise on his cheekbone, one injury she actually witnessed. Sitting on her haunches, the female transgenic slowly moved Alec's arm away from his abdomen and lifted his shirt. The ribs had bruises forming, and she looked at him in apology before gently pressing on each rib. This time, the winces didn't leave his face, trusting her not to tease him about his weakness in such time of vulnerability.

Max didn't know it, but 482's appearance shook him to the core.

She motioned to his neck, "How'd you get those?"

He looked down, puffing out a breath of air, "I hit him hard enough to knock out twelve transgenics and he didn't go down. Caught me off guard."

She stood up, about to go back to the bed, when he stood up and sat her down in the chair.

At her confused look, he smirked, "My turn."

Gentler than Max thought he could ever be, he took care of every one of her injuries. Alec grabbed the first-aid kit, snatched a few butterfly bandages and putting them on small cuts on her face that didn't necessarily need stitches, and grabbed a cold pack and put it in the ice bucket that sat on the desk, still filled with ice from the room service people. She didn't think that they usually gave rooms ice, but she didn't question it.

When he motioned for her to take her shirt off, she shook her head. He looked at her incredulously, "Max, I know you did not go through that bitch's hands unscathed. I already know she got your shoulder, just let me see. It's not like we had any privacy in Manticore."

Max clenched her jaw, but complied, yet only lifting one side of her shirt. He probed the swollen area around her shoulder, then looked at her, silently telling her to prepare herself. Alec put one hand on her opposite shoulder, grabbed her forearm, and slowly pulled it over her chest, almost as a stretch. There was a small 'pop' noise, and she inhaled sharply. He slowly massaged her injured shoulder, remembering what his field med 'teacher' taught him. He grabbed his coat and made a loop around her neck and left room for her arm, tying a knot and resting her arm on it.

"Try to keep it there until it heals. It should be better by tonight or tomorrow morning. Mid afternoon, maybe." He took a deep breath.

Alec shifted to the bed and they both watched their guest, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat.

His path to consciousness was slow to say the least. Well, half of it was, until he jumped off the bed and into the bathroom like his life depended on it. They both hopped up and followed him, stopping in the doorway to wait for his weak retching to come to an end.

xxxxx

Screw consciousness.

All it brought him, could bring him, was pain.

A dull throb behind his right eye was in tune with his heartbeat as well as the throb in his ribs. He could tell he was in a motel room though, based on the smells and sounds. It smelled of alcohol and old cigarettes. Of course he would know that, John Winchester was definitely no sober man even on his good days.

It took him a bit to remember what happened. All his head could deal with giving him was that he was tied up in a sewer with a man and a woman. Oh, and the black eyes. Black eyes are key.

Now his dad never gave him infinite knowledge in hunting - not at all - but he did teach him everything he knew. Dean knew about plenty of monsters, fought many of them, but his dad never felt the need to give him even the most basic of information on demons. All he knew were that they were dangerous.

As if he couldn't figure that out from when his mom was killed.

He knew what his dad used to tell him. 'Salt the doors to keep the monsters out', which at his young age could've meant anything: the boogie monster, clowns, the monster who looked at him weirdly and called himself a 'teacher' at his 'school'. That guy actually was a teacher, Dean just didn't like him. At age 26, he's assuming demons are apart of said 'monsters'.

John was a stubborn jackass even before Mary had died, but then again he was a _happy_ stubborn jackass. Now he can't even bother to look his eldest son in the eye without seeing his beloved wife.

Sam got the good and bad end of the deal: he looked more like his dad than his mother, and his dad never ignored him for long periods of time on the anniversary of Mary's death just because he couldn't deal with another reminder. _But_ , he also got John's stubbornness and butts heads with his father for that as well. Dean apparently just got two bad ends of the deal.

The 'big fight' that made Sam leave for Stanford..wasn't the nicest one if anybody can believe that. On more than one occasion - scratch that, all the time - Dean gets dragged into the argument: 'You've trained him to be your soldier', 'Dean, are you just gonna stand there and take that?', 'Dean, tell me you're not believing this bullshit', 'Dean, you agree with me, right?'. Oh, and his favorite, 'He's basically a spineless dick'.

He tries, oh does he try, to stay away from their skirmishes, to not touch their arguments with a 39 and a ½ foot pole (he loved the Grinch, sue him), but they always managed to make an argument about crepes turn on him.

They don't even eat crepes.

He doesn't even know how his thought train turns to food, but he wants that train to turn around right now and never go to that stop again because _God_ if he doesn't immediately feel nauseous when it enters his mind.

Before he can even protest, he's thrown completely into consciousness. He jackknifes up and is off the bed and into the bathroom before he can even process what's happening.

He collapses onto his knees and starts dry heaving and _damn_ , he's gonna die if he don't get some alcohol anytime soon. His ribs straining with each movement, his head pounding just slightly harder after each heave, he's starting to wonder if he's ever been more suicidal in his life.

The dry heaves slowly abate, very slowly, but by the time their gone, his head starts pounding harder - the memories from last night coming back to him.

Then there's something that catches his mind, something he didn't ever think he could remember seeing his history in high school, but he remembers it nonetheless.

'Sam had his girlfriend killed.'

Dean didn't even know his brother _had_ a girlfriend, faintly wonders if he would have known even when Sam was still with them. The kid was sneaky, too smart for his own good.

A wave of grief washed over him as he wondered how his brother was coping with his girlfriend dying, but that memory was quickly chased away when he turned around and found two kids staring at him from the doorway - practically teens - yet their eyes were older than he himself was.

He wouldn't consider himself old, just a healthy 26, but his eyes, so his father said, made him look almost his mid thirties. Not really something to be proud of, and he wasn't. Didn't want his dad telling him that when he was the reason for the stress and pain he's been in most of his life. He had a deep respect for the man for his entire life, even before his mother died. That respect was becoming more dimmer ever since Sam left. John drank more, yelled more, and almost tirelessly hunted everyday without stop. All that respect that he had for his father left at the same time John did.

Dean was cut off from his dark thoughts when a female voice cut through, "Hey! You alright?"

Then another voice came, something vaguely familiar, "Of course he's not alright, have you seen the guy lately? He gets kidnapped and beaten and then brought to some dinky motel, vomits all over the bathroom - thanks for that - and then finds out he has a person who is basically his clone. Would you be alright."

Dean turned around just in time to see the girl smack the guy on the back of the head with her good arm, the other wrapped in a sling. The guy shot a glare at her, and the girl smiled at Dean. "Sorry about him, he's a little smartass. That's why he has so many bruises on him."

"So, I'm Max, and this is Alec-" She was cut off by the guy, who smiled brightly.

"Your clone."

Dean, breathing heavily, stared at them. Only one thought running through his mind.

 _What the hell?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So…**

 **It's raining, I'm pissed at my coaches, and a (possible) hurricane's coming! If this is a little dark, even just a tiny bit, you know why. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There will be some language and may be some violence.**

Alec didn't really know how to explain what he was feeling. Happy that he wasn't alone in the world, confused on why it had to happen this way, depressed that he wasn't as unique as he thought he was.

Overjoyed to find a way to get the hell out of there.

After the 'waking up sick and confused and puking all over the motel bathroom' incident, his look-alike was cautious and upset to say the least.

The man was staring at him, seemingly have forgotten that he found out about him not a day before.

Alec cursed under his breath and turned to Max, "We forgot to check his injuries! How did we forget that?"

She slowly brought her hand to her face, shaking her head. Looking down at the ill man on the floor, the female X5 smiled cautiously, "Look, you have a lot of wounds on your body and-"

A harsh, coughing laugh escaped the man, "Yeah, no shit." He looked down at his body, the bruised limbs, sore in places he never thought he could be sore in, and small abrasions littered his abused form.

He looked up at Alec, an eyebrow raised, and leaned back on his good arm. "Come here often?"

This was just _way_ too much for the transgenic. He hissed through his teeth and looked back and forth at both Max and the man, and an idea came to him. "Food! You need food, I need fo- we all need food. I volunteer myself to go get said food. Have fun, Maxie."

And he bolted.

Therefore, overjoyed.

Because that's what he did. He runs. Whenever there's a problem, or a situation that doesn't go his way he would run. People only ever cared about what other people would do in a dire or commanding situation. Dangerous mission? Hell yeah, he'll fight til the other guy blows his brains out. Conversations and introductions with a guy who isn't Ben but looks like both of them? Screw that. He'll stick to food duty.

And who cares what Max thinks? It's not like he actually shows that her judgemental behavior and her harsh comments chip away at his humanity daily, he keeps it on the inside.

Doesn't show weakness.

If he hasn't shown her weakness - save for Barrisford, which isn't even fair in his opinion, she snuck up on him - why would he show her weakness now? He'll just laugh the pain off until he doesn't have anymore laughs in him and he breaks. But who cares whether he breaks or not.

No one does.

He didn't stay for pleasantries or introductions, couldn't. He couldn't stand to find out that Max liked another person who looked like him, but wasn't him. She hated him because of Ben, but she can't hate this guy, because this guy didn't know Ben. Didn't despise him.

So instead, he headed to a diner that he knew was nearby, having passed it the night before. And, of course, his luck brought him up short.

There was caution tape all over the area. Two young women, one redhead and one brunette, were hysterical, talking to the police officer that was on the scene.

"-ran out of there! Olivia tried to get her phone to work but all that came out was static, and when we came back in there after seeing a car leave, all that was left was blood on the floor and yellow stuff." The brunette told the story with fervor as she tried to get the police to understand her.

The redhead however, was peering at Alec. His eyes flicked to her and saw her eyes widen in recognition. He quickly hid behind a small shed, muttering curses to himself for his carelessness when it so obviously was where the barf guy was taken. He started cursing even more when another thought hit him.

He happened to look like Barf guy.

The situation's seriousness hit him like a bag load of bricks. He happened to end up on a crime scene looking exactly like the guy who was taken. Alec faintly heard footsteps heading his way.

Hearing the sets of footsteps coming from his right, he moved to his left. Instead of finding freedom, he came face-to-face with a very serious looking officer.

The officer immediately gripped his bicep and held on tightly as he tried to pull away, tried to make an escape.

Alec closed his eyes in defeat, and felt the grip loosen. Almost immediately, he yanked his arm out of the hold and backed away, careful not to run into the officer behind him either.

He winced as their eyes scanned his body, looking like the perfect possible victim in a kidnapping.

The bruises on his face and neck, the way he held his arm close to his body, the wild animal look in his eyes. To them, he looked all of 14 years old, scared and alone.

But Alec was anything but scared, had never been scared because it was frowned upon at Manticore, because anything less would contradict his persona.

There was only one thought running through his mind, a thought that he has had many, _many_ , times:

 _Max is gonna kill me._

xxxxx

"That jerk." Max angrily muttered.

She was surprised to hear the man in the bathroom chuckle. "'s his personality."

The X5 whirled around furiously, glaring at the older man, "His personality is going to get him killed one of these days. He never thinks about other people, and that usually pisses everyone off."

The older man smiled, "If you hate the guy that much… why do you hang out… with him."

Max sighed, crouching down and helping the man stand up with her good arm. "I don't hate him, I just worry for him."

She was about to help him out of the bathroom when he held his hand up at her and gently pushed her away. "I sprinted in here, I'm 90 percent sure I can walk out."

As she backed away from him obediently, he smirked at her. The smirk that infuriated her deep down into the very depths of her soul.

Inhaling deeply to keep her patience, she kept speaking, "I'm Max, and that was Alec."

The smirk didn't leave his face, "You told me that already." Seeing her about to snap, he relented, slipping into an easy going smile. "Dean."

As he exited the bathroom, he raised an eyebrow at the very few duffle bags on the floor, then turned his eyes to Max. "Where's my… everything?"

Max frowned at him, "Didn't have time. All we got was, well you."

Dean rolled his eyes skyward, as if looking for guidance, "My car is at the diner and my duffle is in my motel room." He looked at her, brows furrowed, "Which diner did he go to?"

As he spoke, he continued to hobble over to the bed, Max's eyes watching him for subtle hints that he might fall on his ass. "I'm thinking the one across the street. It's the only one we passed that isn't 15 miles away."

He leaned back into the bed as she spoke, relaxing his sore muscles..

..undoing his hard work laying down by shooting up and tensing as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Shit, that's-" Dean looked at her with panicked eyes.

"Bad?" Max finished his sentence, correctly guessing exactly where the older man had been taken. "Damn it! Of course he got into trouble while attempting to 'Be nice'."

She grabbed her discarded coat off the floor, which fell as soon as Dean woke up. Max pointed at him, "Stay here."

Dean grumbled under his breath, for once obeying someone's orders that weren't his dad's. He leaned back and slowly forced his muscles to relax, he pointed back at her, "Get my car and you've got a done deal."

She smirked, "Depends on the car."

His smirk was wider, which made hers dim slightly, "Chevy Impala. '67."

Max let out a breath then looked him in the eye, only seeing Alec's face. Alec's stupid face that probably got his stupid self into trouble.

Again.

Her smirk disappeared, as did his when he read the worry on her face. "Find him."

And that she did. Of course not forgetting to be pissed at any and all things Alec.

Including his stupid double.

 **Thank you guys for reading. Sorry if this may seem short, just wanted to get this out for you guys since I gave you such a big wait last time.**

 **I'm just a ball of nervous energy.**

 **Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yeah, I've got nothing. Just enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There may be violence and foul language.**

As Max left, abandoning that makeshift sling on her arm, Dean stretched out slowly and lay back down on the bed. He should really get around to fixing his injuries.

He groaned at the task ahead, prepared to do what's best, but not really wanting to. Sure he didn't _want_ to die of an infection, but preventing that involves _moving_ and honestly, that's too much for his weak, bruise littered body.

 _Not_ weak. Remember.

With newfound strength, dug out from very very _very_ deep down into his soul, he sat up. Reaching for the hem of his shirt and wincing when the action tugged on his injuries, he lifted his shirt over his head.

And nearly jumped out the window head first when he realized how long it would take for him to fix himself up. He looked over at the other bed, spotting the first aid kit. On the other hand..

Dean flopped back on the bed and grabbed the pillow, pushing it down on his face. He can do that later.

xxxxx

Alec slowly raised his hands in the air, grimacing slightly as he left himself open and vulnerable to attack. The slight ache on his bicep from the taller and more intimidating officer was overruled by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He can do this. He's gotten out of worse with more injuries.

All those thoughts disappeared just as quickly as they came once the police officers started talking as though he were a victim.

"Kid, look, I don't know what that bastard did to you, and I know I can't even begin to understand, but I need you to come with me."

Alec's eyes flitted around the scene, looking a way, _any_ way out. There really was only one way.

Once his eyes rested on the police officer, he forced every muscle in his body to relax. He brought his hands down and took a step towards the officer.

And another step.

Once he was face to face with the officer that didn't try to yank his arm off - Hannigan - he took as deep a breath he could get.

"What's your name, kid?" Hannigan gently asked, maneuvering himself next to the younger man to support his weight. The kid looked like he could tilt over any minute.

"Look, I just need to get back.. to.." His eyes flicked somewhere else for a split second before he let out a small smile. "Alec."

"Okay, Alec. We need to get you to the hospital to patch you up, alright?"

The guy was clearly acting as if putting the situation into his hands, getting his permission and allowing him to choose what he's most comfortable with. It's a great tactic for gaining others' trust.

"Alec." He heard a faint whisper from his left, Max's voice. Alec quirked his head to the side, almost unnoticeable. Almost.

Hannigan nudged him slightly, "Something wrong?"

Alec glanced at him, meeting his eyes for a minute before looking back down and concentrating on his hearing. This 'acting shy' bit was starting to become a nuisance.

"Go with them, I can get you out of there quickly." At that, he quickly shook his head, looking at the officer to cover his reaction.

"Uh, no. I can't go to the hospital." He lowered his voice into a frightened whisper, "She'll find me." They think he's a kidnapping victim, may as well act the part.

"Who?" The voice of the bigger officer ordered, not even trying to soften his voice. When Alec met his eyes, the officer's - scratch that, Fed, seeing as he was dressed more professionally - eyes hardened into his, clearly trying to convey a message but not doing very well.

Alec's voice failed him, the agent's dark eyes boring into his, his face looking like the CO's from Manticore. "I.."

He may be X5-494, the transgenic who was insubordinate and did whatever he wanted when he wanted, but some people scared the shit out of him. Lydecker being one of the few, and damn this guy didn't look like him, but his actions and facial expressions show military time.

He took in a shaky breath, looking around openly for an escape. He took a step backwards before the fed quickly snaked a hand around his wrist. Alec looked up and met the man's eyes, swallowing hard.

Hannigan put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Look, Jo-"

The man glared at the other officer, "I'll take him. It's a federal case now, so leave. I can handle this."

He took his hand off of the guy's shoulder, glancing at Alec before sighing and taking his fellow officers back to the station. Probably the sheriff.

The agent's hand yanked him closer towards the back of the shed, where nobody - but Max of course - could see or hear.

When the hand finally loosened its grip, Alec rubbed at his sore wrist while backing away from the agent, who grabbed his shirt instead. This guy was touchy.

"Get off of me." Alec muttered angrily through gritted teeth.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" The agent hissed at him, pulling him closer. " _Answer me,_ dammit!"

Alec, who was still looking at the hand twisted into his shirt and trying to pull it off of him, felt a hand grip his chin and make him look straight into the dark and glittering eyes of the fed.

"Dean." The name was an order. But he didn't know who the hell this _Dean_ character was. Faintly he heard a small gasp of realization, then grass being stepped on as Max intervened and stood beside Alec.

"Look, uh.."

The fed glared at her instead, keeping his fist in Alec's shirt, "John."

"John. This isn't Dean, this is Alec. Dean's… in a motel room."

John glanced at Alec for a good half second before grabbing a knife out of his pocket with one hand and resting it on the transgenic's cheek before frowning at the lack of result.

Alec, still not knowing what was going on, grabbed the hand of the older man and ripped it off of him. And then did the sensible thing; he backed away from John and hid behind Max.

"Show me." John ordered, almost frowning at the sight of them straightening their spines and showing him the way immediately.

Max looked at Alec, concerned. He seemed to be actively avoiding her eyes, looking straight ahead or flickering to the ground. It was so unlike the smart ass and made her want to give him a little hug. He also stayed on the left side of Max, as far away from John as he could get.

Once they made it to the room, the transgenics looked at each other, a twin look of confusion on their face. Max closed her eyes in disbelief, "You didn't."

Alec sighed. "I did."

She glared at him, "You're telling me that you ditched me to be with the random injured guy to get food, when you didn't even have the key to begin with?!"

Wincing at her tone, he muttered, "Looks like."

John glanced back and forth at them, confused to the point where it was almost amusing.

When he still felt the heat of her glare melting his head, he returned with a glare of his own, "Oh get over it and pick the damn lock, you Nazi."

She 'harrumphed' at him, a haughty expression on her face, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a paperclip, working on the lock.

The older man raised an eyebrow at Alec, "Nazi?"

Alec turned his glare on him, "Don't look at me like that."

Now his other eyebrow joined the party, "Like what?"

The X5 waved his hand aimlessly in John's direction, "That."

He didn't need the presence of some jackass looking down upon him. It was either Max or Logan doing that all the time and he was completely and utterly done.

Alec was surprised when he heard a chuckle from the man, "You know, you sound a lot like Dean."

John knew he deserved the 'duh' look from the kid, "Yeah. I look like him too." And he also deserved the eye roll.

There was a faint click, and a hum of approval before the door opened with a loud creak. A weak voice called out to them, "Find him?"

Max smiled slightly, "Yeah, also have a little visitor for you."

Alec and Max were both pushed out of the way by John, who swiftly and gracefully made his way over to his son.

"Dean?" Dean's right eye opened slightly, taking in the face of his very own father, the one who ignored him for weeks, and the other eye opened as well.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Alec knew from the moment that he found out John knew Dean, that John was his father. The look of pure concern and anger built from the concern, was only anger a father could have - especially a father who was in the military.

He also knew, from missions, what an abusive father looked, sounded like, and acted. And while John may not physically abuse his son, it definitely seemed like neglect happened to be one of them.

And another thing Alec knew, was that Dean would _not_ appreciate a visit from him. If the actions of John towards Alec, especially while thinking he was _Dean_ , was very..familiar.

The angry concern, the military expression, the actions; this guy may as well call himself Lydecker.

Deck showed his 'kids' concern every now and then. His concern being worried about mental health and shoving them into isolation or PsyOps for evaluation or treatment. His so called 'concern' went deep, frightening the X5's into obedience.

Except him, of course. Well, there was Max's unit, but he didn't actually reinforce his concern until they booked it, which looked like a better idea the longer he had to stay in PsyOps.

John actually looked surprised by this reaction though, which meant that the guy was expecting a 'welcome back' hug or a hero-worshipping look. If Alec knew anything about Dean, about _himself_ , he knew that the man was looking for far too much.

Max didn't look too surprised, but the fact that she looked at least a little bit surprised showed how much she paid attention to other people's personality and emotions. It was clearly leaking out of Dean, the anger and betrayal.

Maybe it was just him, but he's been around enough soldiers to know the difference between the two, and the guy had both. When Alec first met Dean, saw the shock on his face when finding out that he had a double, he could basically taste and feel the shock, though that may be from his own feelings.

But right now? Right now he could feel the pulsing anger and need to retaliate for whatever Dean's father did, though Alec knew that he wasn't the one feeling it.

Alec quickly blurred over to the two men and moved himself in between them before grabbing the punch that Dean sent over, meant for his father. He leaned down into the older man's ear, whispering, "Please do not punch him, or he'd think that we brainwashed you."

Dean looked into the calm gold-flecked eyes that were an exact copy of his own. He inhaled deeply, the contact between him and his younger double relaxing him, and nodded slightly. He watched as Alec relaxed, watching the kid's every move, making sure he didn't move away. Because honestly?

Alec was the only one keeping him from knocking his father into next Tuesday.

 **So I didn't exactly plan John entering this early, but here he is! I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you… soon?**

 **Adios.**


End file.
